warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinky
Note that this page is a joke page made by Clover Shadow Pinky is a cat that has red fur and is pink. She has kinks in her fur. History In the Joke arc Pinky Loses a Sock Foxkit is born to Binky in BreezeClan. Her father is Minky. She becomes an apprentice, Foxpaw and then a warrior, Foxkink. She then becomes a queen and gives birth to Stinky and Rinky. She then becomes deputy, but gets bored of this, and becomes an elder. She is actually still very young, though. Foxkink then joins TatClan, with her cousing Tatbag, and changes her name to Pinky, and meets her other kin on Tatbag's side of the family They meet and greet, but eventually Pinky gets bored and becomes a rogue and then she eventually goes on to form PinkyClan. She has one rule, your name has to have the letters 'inky' in it to join PinkyClan. There are some exceptions (e.g. Poobag, Tatbag, Pinkbag etc.). She leaves the clan to be a kittypet, loner and rogue by the name of Pinky, but comes back to PinkyClan eventually. The book ends with Pinky sleeping and making everyone else do her work. She also lets her parents join PinkyClan since their names are Minky and Binky. Pinky Has A Tantrum Pinky, now the leader of her new loony clan, PinkyClan has created a pink tiara, with foxes decorated on it (in honour of her old warrior name). The next day, Pinky's old mentor, Applestripe comes into PinkyClan's camp. He says that BreezeClan's leader, Earthstar has gone mad. He apparently ordered every kit to change their name to 'Breezekit', and every apprentice to 'Breezepaw'. Applestripe then says that Earthstar declared that the prefix of every warrior's name is what ever, but the suffix is 'breeze', even if the name didn't make sense. Applestripe said that his apprentice, Fourpaw was forced by Earthstar to change his name to Breezepaw, and then, his warrior name was a horrible, nasty, ear splitting name - Sneezebreeze! Applestripe said that Sneezebreeze left BreezeClan and went on to form SneezeClan, because Earthstar had made him loony! Pinky however, tells Applestripe tough luck, and that Earthstar sounded cool, and that she was going to join SneezeClan now. She tells Applestripe that he is now the leader of PinkyClan, and that his leader name in 'Applepinky', the suffix being in honour of PinkyClan's name. Applepinky feints, and Pinky goes to request to join SneezeClan. When she gets there, Sneezebreeze turns Pinky down. Then, Pinky has the biggest, hugest tantrum ever. It is so loud, that when a new kit is born to a queen of SneezeClan, Sneezeface, she names him Loudkit. Pinky screams and runs all over the place, and then, she does the biggest, loudest sneeze ever that Sneezebreeze decides to let Pinky join the clan, but on the condition that Pinky changes her name to Pinkysneeze. She agrees, and Loudkit, Sneezeface's kit gets his warrior name, Loudsneeze. THE END! Trivia Interesting Facts * This page is a complete joke, made by Clover.Revealed by 0Frostfur * Tatbag, Night the OC Cat's character is related to Pinky.Revealed by 0Frostfur * Pinky didn't actually lose any socks, 0Frostfur just wanted a tacky name for Pinky's book.Revealed by 0Frostfur Dedication To dear old Night the OC Cat, who created the wonderful loony old Tatbag Gallery No images yet! Add images you can draw of her!Given permission by 0Frostfur (make sure that Pinky looks really sleek, lazy and loony!) Kin Members Mother: Binky:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Father: Minky:Revealed by Clover Living (As of'' Pinky Loses a Sock'') Mate: Dinky:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Sons: Stinky:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Rinky:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Aunt: Plastic Bag:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Uncle: Rhinocerous:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Cousins: Tatbag:Revealed by Clover Loony (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Hippopotamus:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Half-cousins: Lioness:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Tigress:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Leopard:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Other: Outback:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Steakhouse:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Snakeslither:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Redrobin:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Grocerybag:Revealed by Clover Living (As of Pinky Loses a Sock) Mouseleap: Category:Joke Article Category:She-Cat [[Category:She-Cat